


Fun In The Bathhouse

by Sammanderk2019



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammanderk2019/pseuds/Sammanderk2019
Summary: The male Heroes of Olympus enjoy some quality time together.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter One

After a long day of training, there was nothing Percy wanted more than a nice relaxing bath. He and the rest of Camp Half-Blood were on a field trip to Camp Jupiter and things couldn't be better. While CHB would always be home, Percy couldn't help but admit that Jupiter definitely had nicer amenities. The one Percy had been taking the most advantage of was their state-of-the-art gym/training facility. Their sparing rings were spotless, their machines were all operational and the bathhouse was heavenly.

Percy went into the locker room and slipped into a bathing suit as he planned on going for a few laps in the Olympic-sized swimming pool after a quick shower. He headed to the bathhouse and was surprise to see his former shipmates Jason Grace and Frank Zhang sitting peacefully in the heated jacuzzi.

"Hey Perc", Jason greeted. He wasn't complaining that Percy interrupted his erotic daydream as Percy's body was a dream all on its own. A well-defined six-pack, taut biceps and legs that went for days (especially in that tiny bathing suit), Percy's body was the subject of many of Jason's wet dreams.

Percy waved to Jason and Frank and headed towards the hot tub. He figured a quick dip couldn't hurt and he wanted to unwind after his strenuous workout. He slipped into the water and melted into the warmth. He stuck his legs up on the bench and sighed deeply. He hadn't realized his eyes had closed until he opened them when Jason spoke.

"Good workout?" Jason asked.

"Definitely. Hell of a stress releaser", Percy nodded. It was then that Percy noticed something floating under the water. "Um, Jason? Are you naked right now?"

Jason cocked an eyebrow. "Uh yeah. That's how Romans bathe. Frank is too."

Percy looked incredulously at Frank, who he had always assumed was the more reserved type. Frank had grown a lot since Percy had first met him, metaphorically and physically. He was a lot more assertive and self-confident and his pudge had turned into bulky muscle.

"It's true Percy", Frank verified. As a point of proof, he stood up and gave Percy an eyeful of the thickest cock he had ever seen. Easily at least 7 inches around, Percy's eyes nearly bulged out of their socket when Frank's revealed himself.

"Well, I feel overdressed", Percy said. He reached down and pulled off his bathing suit, tossing it behind him with a wet slap, leaving all of himself on display.

It was at that moment that Leo Valdez and Nico di Angelo walked in.


	2. Chapter Two

Leo was surprised at the flying bathing suit nearly hitting him in the face as he walked into the bathhouse. He was even more surprised to see Jason and Frank laughing at Percy's red face. Leo turned to Nico.

"Do you have any idea what just happ- What are you doing?!", Leo cut himself off, absolutely stunned by the Italian boy next to him shirking off his boxers.

"We're in Camp Jupiter. Romans bathe naked. When in Rome…", Nico replied with his signature dry tone. He sauntered over to the hot tub to the sound of wolf whistles from his former shipmates, wolf whistles that were quickly shut down with a glare from the son of Hades.

Leo weighed his options. On one hand, he hadn't been seen nude since he was pantsed in fourth grade (and Piper walking in on him in the shower doesn't count). On the other, who was he to spit in the face of tradition? Besides, seeing Nico's taut, lithe body was enough of a motivation. Leo tossed his hole-ridden boxer-briefs behind him and ran to do a cannonball into the hot tub.

Nico glared at the Hispanic boy, pushing wet hair out of his eyes. There were definitely days when Nico considered sending each of his companions to Tartarus and letting his father take a turn of dealing with them. However, the warm water – now inadvertently even warmer thanks to Leo – was doing wonders to calm his rage and instead was soothing him.

"Hey Percy, I didn't know you had a periscope between your legs", Leo laughed. All eyes were immediately on the Son of Poseidon's crotch. Percy indeed had an erection. He blushed and tried to hide it, only for Leo to bat his hands away. What resulted was a quick slap fight between the two, leaving Percy's pole out in the open and accidentally swatted a bit by Leo's hands.

Percy gave up and let his trident stand at attention. He sighed deeply.

"I can't help it. There's something about the water, I can feel it."

"Actually," Jason offered, "It's the air in the bath house. They pump an aphrodisiac aroma into the air. The original idea was that guys would bone up, relieve themselves, and ultimately feel calmer. It's an ancient practice, but clearly one that we haven't given up." Jason gestured down to his own dick, which had been hard since he'd gotten there.

"Does this mean we're all going to be hard soon? Together?" Leo asked. He was confident in his body but wasn't necessarily eager to show it off.

Nico beat Jason to the punch with his encyclopedic knowledge. "Yes, it does. May as well let it happen." Nico was starting to feel the effects himself but decided to accept it and move on.

Moments passed and soon it was obvious that all the boys were hard. There was a bit of ribbing and side-eye comparing until Frank shockingly stood up.

"I'll just say what we're all thinking", Frank bluntly stated, his thick cock swaying to and fro. "We should compare and see who's the biggest."


	3. Chapter Threee

After a few seconds to get over the shock of what Frank was suggesting and a few more to wait to see who would be the first to rise to the challenge, Jason rose and thrust his hips out, jutting his cock for his friends to see for the first time. 5.5 inches long, cut and completely shaven, Jason's dick had no curve to it. It personified the idea of a flagpole. His low hanging balls had a few golden wisps on them, but for the most part, they were hairless too. What was really remarkable was that there was already a drop of precum forming at the tip.

Frank stood next in front of Jason and held both cocks in his hand. Frank's was clearly wider and was longer too by a good inch. Frank's pubic hair was neatly shaven, save for his treasure trail and a square patch around the base. His balls were a bit on the smaller side but swung like a pendulum between his legs.

Jason inadvertently moaned when Frank's surprisingly soft hands gripped his dick. He hated the feeling of them leaving as Frank turned to the rest of the group to ask who was next.

Percy stood, being the oldest (not including the fact that Nico was born first). His cock was curved to the left, a solid 7 inches long, but not incredibly girthy. His bush was clearly trimmed here and there, but for the most part it was kept as it naturally grew. He had a large vein going from the base and wrapping around to the underside of his mushroom tip. Frank and Jason crossed over to physically compare and Percy couldn't help but enjoy himself as they touched him. It was all he could do not to cum then and there.

Nico showed himself off next. Although he had been uncircumcised as a young man in Italy, he went through with the procedure once he had been rescued from the Lotus hotel. His surgical scar was still clearly visible. Nico's cock was very excited to be able to show itself off. A beautiful specimen, it was just a hair longer than Jason's and definitely thicker than Percy's. His balls were clean shaven, but his pubic hair was on full display. It definitely looked like it had been shaved recently but was now starting to grow back. While being physically inspected, he hung his head back in ecstasy when he felt their hands traveling down his taut stomach.

Finally, they all turned to Leo who beat them all to the punch. He crossed over to them and took their cocks in his hands to compare. Leo's pubic was untamed. It grew wildy, almost concealing a good inch of his base. That didn't bother Leo as he was confident he had enough length to spare. A good 6 inches long, Leo's dick curved up as if to say hello to its master. His balls didn't hang very low, but were a good size, probably about the size of golf balls. Thicker than Nico's, Leo's penis was his prized possession and best friend. Leo enjoyed taking charge in being the one to measure against his friends. He felt like a leader being able to control them like that and subtly making them quietly moan when he "accidentally" started stroking them.

"So now what?", Jason asked, mildly miffed that he was the shortest, although not the skinniest. That honor belonged to Percy.

"Now-," Frank started.

"Now, we have some fun". Nico finished.


	4. Chapter Four

Leo watched in awe as Nico crossed over to Percy and planted a sultry kiss upon his lips. Percy wasted no time in reciprocating, letting his arms travel up and down the boy's back. Jason jumped right into action, grabbing Percy's cock and starting to stroke. As Frank took up the responsibility of making sure Nico got the same treatment, Jason took Frank in his other hand. Sensing the opportunity to be useful, Leo bent down and fondled Jason's balls, warming them slightly as he did so. He quickly moved to jerking Jason off and felt Percy reach down and return the favor to him. It wasn't long before all five boys were moaning.

Nico pulled himself off of Percy to spread himself around. He went to Leo and pushed him against the wall of the hot tub, sitting on top of his lap, straddling him while making out. He started kissing down Leo's abdomen until he got to the object his desire and took Leo's cock in his mouth. The fire starter groaned in ecstasy, marveling at the wonders the Italian boy was capable of.

Percy and Jason crashed into each other, both vying for dominance. Jason felt Percy's tongue against his lips and opened up to receive him. Percy lifted Jason out of the water and sat him one the edge of the pool. Percy then sank lower and lower, spread Jason's legs and started eating at Jason's hole.

Nico was blowing Leo like his life depended on it, controlling his gag reflex as he deep-throated Leo's cock. He was really getting into the rhythm when he felt something pushing against his ass. Frank had quietly waded over and was positioning himself against Nico's entrance. Nico reached behind his back, grabbed a hold of Frank's dick and lined it up with his hole. He then went back to focusing on Leo and let Frank figure the rest out.

Percy finished eating Jason out and pulled Jason on top of him, pushing him under water. Being the son of Poseidon, the lack of oxygen didn't bother him. Jason sat on top of Percy's dick and started riding. It felt so good to have the pole inside of him. Jason's prostate slapped onto Percy's tip and Jason almost came immediately. Jason felt the hardness expanding his insides and relished in the feeling. He tightened his grip around Percy's rod and saw the face of pleasure under the water. He may have been on bottom, but he was determined not to cum first.

Nico moaned around Leo's cock as Frank slammed into him. With every thrust, he had to remind himself not to bite down on the dick currently occupying his mouth. Nico didn't last very long. He came when within the first five thrusts and was rapidly approaching a second. He heard Leo's breath quickening and anticipated the release of jizz into his mouth. Leo's voice became very high pitched and he came with a squeal and some Spanish. Nico swallowed it all and spent his energy focusing on the man currently jackhammering his ass. Leo caught his breath and slinked around Frank, kissing at the nape of his neck, rubbing his hands through the recently shaved stubble on his chest. Frank moaned as Leo began to suck on his neck, leaving deep purple marks. Frank picked up his pace, causing Nico to cum for a second time. Frank emptied his load into Nico's waiting ass with a roar before turning around to kiss Leo deeply.

Jason could feel Percy getting close, which was good because he was nearing the edge of his limitations. Jason bounced faster and faster until he felt Percy shoot into his insides. Jason let himself go, shooting more than he ever had in his life, five, six, seven spurts, all landing and floating in the water. Jason climbed off Percy, allowing him to sit up and breathe. The boys all looked at each other's euphoric faces and softening dicks. They knew they had to do this again.


End file.
